


Biohazard Hero

by marvelwlw



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You end up in the Resident Evil universe during the Resident Evil 3 remake alone with Natasha Romanoff. Soon you meet Jill Valentine and the three of you work together. Later on you start to have feelings for both Natasha and Jill.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Jill Valentine/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Biohazard Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Resident Evil and Marvel.

You let out a groan as you try to sit up. You immediately place your hand on your head, covering your eyes. Suddenly you felt hands on your arms, the person was trying to get you to sit back down.

“Hey, hey, take it easy.”

When you heard that voice you froze, you removed your hand from your covering your eyes. As soon as you saw who was in front of you, your eyes widened. “Scarlett Johansson?! What are you doing here?” 

“Who?” The woman in front of you looks at you with a confused look. “I think you might have me mistaken for someone else.”

That was when you got a better look at her. The red hair, the suit she was wearing, and how tall she was. Your eyes widened in shock, there was no way this woman was Natasha Romanoff. How could that even be possible?

“Y-You’re Natasha Romanoff...” You trailed off as you looked at one of your favorite heroes in awe.

Natasha smiled. “I am. What’s your name?”

“(Y/N).” You cleared your throat. “(Y/N) (L/N).”

Natasha helped you stand up. “It’s nice to meet you (Y/N). I just wish it was under better circumstances.” She smirked. She then began to look around the two of you. “Do you know where we are?”

You couldn’t help but blush. You snapped yourself out of it and started looking around as well, that was when you realized exactly where you were. “Oh fuck... we’re fucked!” You began freaking out.

Natasha placed her hands on your shoulders, trying to get you to look at her. “(Y/N) look at me, take deep breaths with me okay? Can you do that?” You slowly nod. Natasha starts taking some deep breaths and you copy her. Soon you were able to calm down.

“You okay?” She asked.

You nod. “Thanks.”

Natasha smiled, she looked around again. “By your reaction you know where we are?”

“Yea...” You began to tell Natasha about how the two of you are in the Resident Evil universe during the Resident Evil 3 remake.

Natasha couldn’t help but laugh a little, she thought you were joking. But then she saw the serious look on your face. That was when she realized you weren’t joking. “You’re telling the truth?”

“Why would I ever lie about something like this?”

Natasha sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. “Well shit.”

**xxxxx**

While you and Natasha were walking around Raccoon City Natasha would take care of any zombies that came after the two of you. You had told Natasha before you began walking around how to kill a zombie. Natasha made sure to have you behind her, that way she could protect you.

Suddenly you and Natasha noticed a woman being chased by several zombies. This shocked both you and Natasha, she quickly went after this woman to help her. You quickly followed Natasha.

Once the zombies were dealt with and it was safe the three of you were able to catch your breath. The woman looked at both you and Natasha, she glared at you.

You held up your hands, showing that you weren’t going to hurt her. “We aren’t going to hurt you. I’m (Y/N).”

“I’m Natasha.” Natasha nods towards the woman.

She looked between the two of you. She was wary of you and Natasha at first but she soon realized that you weren’t a threat. “I’m Jill Valentine.”

Before the three of you left both Jill and Natasha taught you how to use a gun properly, that way you could help take care of zombies and to be able to protect yourself.

On your way to the subway you ran into Nikolai. You, Jill, and Natasha were trying to help a guy who was hurt when Nikolai showed up and killed him. 

“What the fuck!” Jill said as she turned to look at Nikolai, you and Natasha glared at him.

“He was infected.”

“He might have been infected.” Jill glared at Nikolai.

Nikolai rolled his eyes and turned around. “Are all S.T.A.R.S. this soft? No wonder so many of you are dead.”

“And what are you?” Jill started following him. “U.B.C.S.? Killing your own people?”

Nikolai stopped and turned around, getting in Jill’s face. “He would have turned. Where is your sense of self-preservation?” When Jill said nothing he started walking away. “Go back to the subway station. We don’t need a bleeding heart like you getting in the way.”

“Hey, fuckface!” You growled. “Why don’t you go fuck yourself and maybe go get yourself eaten by zombies! I bet they love eating douchebags like you!”

Nikolai stopped before turning around glaring at you. “What did you say to me, bitch?” He growled.

“You heard me, fuckface.” You flipped him off.

That pissed Nikolai off, he was about to approach you but that was when Natasha stepped in front of you. She roughly grabbed Nikolai’s wrist when he tried to grab you.

Natasha glared at him. “Prikosnis' k ney, i ya sdelayu tebe bol'no, zasranets.” ( ** _“Touch her and I'll hurt you, asshole.”_** ) She growled in Russian.

Nikolai pulled his wrist out of Natasha’s grasp. He looked at you and glared. “You got lucky.” He whispered and walked away.

You rolled your eyes and muttered, “Pussy.”

**xxxxx**

You, Jill, and Natasha just fought Nemesis at the Clocktower. The fight was intense but you were able to defeat Nemesis for the time being.

While the three of you were leaving that was when Nemesis was about to infect you. Jill saw this and pushed you out of the way causing Jill to get infected instead.

“Jill!” You rushed over to her, taking her in your arms. Natasha was right behind you. 

Natasha quickly helped you carry Jill to the hospital. When you got to the hospital you meet up with Carlos. He helped you and Natasha place Jill down on a bed.

You looked down at Jill when Carlos placed a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll find a vaccine for her.”

You and Natasha looked at each other, you both thinking the same thing. You looked at Carlos. “We’ll help you find the vaccine.” Natasha nods in agreement.

It took you, Natasha, and Carlos a little while to find the vaccine but once you did you let out a sigh of relief. The three of you quickly went back to where Jill was and administered the vaccine to her.

Both you and Natasha stayed by Jill’s side, waiting for her to wake up. You couldn’t help but feel guilty. “It should’ve been me who got infected, not Jill...” You whispered.

Natasha frowned, she placed a hand on your back before pulling you into a hug. “This isn’t your fault (Y/N). Jill is going to be okay. She’s going to pull through this.”

When Jill woke up you tearfully pulled her into a hug. “You’re okay.” You said into Jill’s shoulder when you realized she was okay. Jill couldn’t help but smile and hugged you back.

**xxxxx**

At the Nest 2 facility you were able to synthesize another vaccine but as you were trying to leave the facility you were soon ambushed by Nemesis which caused Jill to drop the vaccine while hanging on the edge while you and Natasha were knocked out from the fall.

You groaned when you started to regain consciousness. That was when you saw Nikolai taking the vaccine for himself and stepping on Jill’s hand. You glared and were able to sneak up on him. You grabbed your Lightning Hawk magnum and shot Nikolai in the shoulder, you quickly grabbed the vaccine from Nikolai.

“This...” You growled. “is for Jill!” You kicked Nikolai off the edge.

Natasha quickly ran over to you, you both help Jill up. While you were helping Jill, Nikolai attempted to kill you but before he could he was killed by Nemesis.

“Seriously? How many times do we have to fight this fucking thing?!” Natasha groaned while she started shooting at Nemesis.

After fighting Nemesis again the three of you were able to head towards the helipad. But that was when you ran into a heavily mutated nemesis again.

Your eyes widened when you saw Nemesis. “You gotta be fucking kidding me?!”

Jill looks at Nemesis and growled. “Look, just so you know? This is the last fucking time.”

You and Natasha helped Jill fight Nemesis until Jill grabbed the prototype railgun. Jill was able to knock down Nemesis, she walked up to him with the railgun and put it in his mouth. “Next time... take the fucking hint!”

After Jill killed Nemesis you were able to finally meet up with Carlos at the helipad and were able to escape Raccoon City on the helicopter.

**xxxxx**

A few years after what happened in Raccoon City was when Jill and Natasha realized that they both had feelings for you. Which caused them to have a little rivalry between them.

You on the other hand had feelings for both Natasha and Jill but you were afraid of being rejected by both of them. You weren’t sure if they wanted a polyamorous relationship.

Natasha and Jill were walking towards your room in the apartment the three of you shared. They saw that your door was open and they both noticed how worried you looked while whispering to yourself.

“What do I do? What do I do!?” You whispered to yourself. “There’s no way they would accept it, would they...?” You began pacing back and forth.

Both Jill and Natasha looked confused. That was until Jill looked over at Natasha, she glared at her. “What did you do, Romanoff?”

Natasha looked at Jill. “Me? I should be asking you the same question, Valentine.”

After glaring at each other for a little bit longer Natasha sighed and looked towards you. “(Y/N) what’s wrong?”

You jumped when you heard Natasha’s voice, you quickly turned around to face Natasha and Jill. You started stuttering a bit until you realized that you had no choice but to tell them the truth.

“The truth is...” You closed you eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm yourself down. “The truth is I have feelings for you both.” 

At hearing this both Natasha and Jill were shocked. They both looked at each other. “I’m willing to share her with you, if you do.” Natasha whispered to Jill.

Jill looked at Natasha with a surprised but hopeful look. “So in the future, same sex relationships and polyamorous relationships are actually a thing?”

Natasha nods. Both Natasha and Jill smiled and moved closer to you. “(Y/N), Jill and I feel the same way. We both have feelings for you.” Natasha said.

“We’re okay with being in a polyamorous relationship.” Jill smiled.

You looked at both of them with a shocked look. You couldn’t believe they both had feelings for you. Once the shock wore off you began blushing.

Natasha slowly leaned in. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?” 

You blushed even more and nod. Natasha smiled before closing the distance between you, kissing you passionately. When Natasha’s lips touched yours, your eyes fluttered shut as you kissed her back. Natasha wrapped her arms around you, holding you close.

After a few minutes Natasha pulled away from the kiss so Jill could kiss you. Jill smiled and pulled you into a passionate kiss. Once Jill pulled away from the kiss Natasha pulled you into another kiss. Soon that kiss turned into a make-out session. 

While Natasha was kissing you she placed her hands on the back of your thighs, she lifts you up and wrapped your legs around her waist without breaking the kiss. Jill walked up and hugged you from behind, she started trailing loving kisses from your shoulder and up to your neck.

While you were sandwiched between Natasha and Jill your thoughts were going crazy. _“Is this real? Am I in heaven?”_ You thought to yourself.


End file.
